As the technology nodes shrink, in some integrated circuit (IC) designs, polysilicon gate electrodes are replaced by metal gate electrodes to improve device performance with the decreased feature sizes. One process of forming a metal gate structure is termed a “gate last” process in which the final gate structure is fabricated “last” which allows for reduced number of subsequent processes, including high temperature processing, that must be performed after formation of the gate.
However, there are challenges to implement such features and processes in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) fabrication. As the gate length and spacing between devices decrease, these problems are exacerbated. For example, in a “gate last” fabrication process, it is difficult to achieve a perfect isolation between neighboring transistors because unwanted recesses are generated in an inter-layer dielectric (ILD) layer after wet/dry etching a dummy strip. The recesses present in the ILD layer can become a receptacle of metals during subsequent processing thereby increasing the likelihood of electrical shorting and/or device failure.